


White Silence

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 非国设，新大陆家族，仏英+北米双子的家庭日常，马修听障设定。脑洞来自《沉默的告白》。如果有些内容和现实不符的话请多多包涵，感谢捉虫:DOOC预警
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	White Silence

天上下起了雪。

阿尔弗雷德和马修撑着伞跑回家，路上阿尔弗雷德因为冲的太快滑倒了三次，都被马修拽了起来。

“没事吧？”马修用脖子和肩膀夹着伞，对他比着手语。

“英雄才不会这么脆弱！”阿尔弗雷德跳了起来，比划了超人的动作，“我可是要拯救全人类的！”

他们笑着跑回家，阿尔弗雷德大笑着，而马修挂在书包上的金色铃铛在奔跑的时候摇得叮当响——那是弗朗西斯给他的，弗朗西斯在他们家各处都挂着铃铛，以便让马修在和他们一齐看电影之类的时刻想加入他们的大笑的时候，可以摇动铃铛代表他的笑声（阿尔弗雷德悄悄告诉他亚瑟其实也应当一起摇）。

校巴站离家很近；很快他们就站在了家门前。阿尔弗雷德伞都没收就开始哐哐哐敲门，马修收了伞后又接过了阿尔弗雷德的伞。弗朗西斯打开了门，给他们一人一个结实的拥抱。

“今天过得怎么样，小甜饼们？”他说。

马修暗自觉得也许是因为自己听不见也不能发声，所以他比其他人有着更敏锐的观察力。他总是能分辨出亚瑟和弗朗西斯有没有趁他们俩不在的时候吵架，假如吵过架的话他们的脸会比平时更红一些，而神情间会隐隐透着些冷意。他也可以感觉到他们什么时候打算和好，他们开始悄悄瞟对方的动作就是和解的信号。

这非常有趣，然而当他把这些指给阿尔弗雷德看的时候，阿尔弗雷德会一脸困惑地看着他，然后又很快地被其他事情转移注意力。于是马修一直把这些归于自己的超能力——直到他再长大一些的时候他才知道这只是因为阿尔弗雷德不擅长（又或者说完全不会）解读气氛。

他今天也觉察到些许异常：弗朗西斯脸颊有些不自然的泛红——虽然亚瑟出差了，但他们大概还是吵了一架。但阿尔弗雷德照例没有留意到任何问题，他只是兴奋地跳到椅子上开始给弗朗西斯讲述英雄的一天——直到弗朗西斯说他今天依旧会替亚瑟检查作业。

亚瑟今晚将会搭飞机从俄罗斯飞回来，按时间算他大概今晚八点就能回到家，手上提着行李和礼物，相机内存卡里存满了照片。于是马修学着阿尔弗雷德尽量快地将盘子里的食物吃光，然后各自回到二楼的卧室里写作业。

八点三十分的时候亚瑟还没回来，不然他一定会上楼来和马修打招呼的。于是马修坐在床上，打开他的手提电脑。那是在他升上四年级的时候弗朗西斯和亚瑟一起送给他的礼物。“这样你就可以在网络上和其他人交流了”，弗朗西斯把电脑递给他时告诉他。亚瑟教他怎么打字。

“你可以试着开一个博客，”在周末惯例的家庭活动上，弗朗西斯向他建议，“我们可以一起写。”

马修打开了他的博客，那上面不少是亚瑟外出采访拍的风景照，还有带给他们的纪念品的照片。他也把弗朗西斯教他做的点心发在上面。有时他也会发些类似于读书笔记之类的文章，这种时候无论是亚瑟还是弗朗西斯都会很认真地在文章下又或者当面和他讨论。

嗯……他望着输入框沉思了一会儿，正想要写些什么的时候，阿尔弗雷德突然打开他的房门，跳到他床上。

“他们好像开始吵架了，”阿尔弗雷德用手语说，“我听见Papa打电话了。”

“是因为我吗？”

“不知道，没听清楚啦。”

马修这么问是有原因的，以前亚瑟和弗朗西斯大概就在两个人的教育上吵过很多回。以前亚瑟总是会想让马修尽量地“说话”：他要多用他的声带学会发音。但弗朗西斯觉得马修他听不见自己说了什么会让他很不安。他们背着阿尔弗雷德和马修吵了几回（但偶尔撞破的阿尔弗雷德会给马修通风报信），最后在马修开始写博客后亚瑟终于妥协了。

“亚瑟只是担心你缺乏和外界的交流，”晚上弗朗西斯给他晚安吻的时候解释道，“所以你不要生他的气好吗？他一向不太擅长表达自己。”

“不会的Papa，我当然明白。”

每当亚瑟和弗朗西斯吵起来的时候，他们的语速会变得很快，所以这给马修阅读唇语增加了难度。当然，他们会尽力避免在孩子面前吵架——但偶尔破戒也是没有办法的事。这时候马修会一脸不安地看着阿尔弗雷德，而阿尔弗雷德会难得地保持安静，打着手语告诉马修他们在吵什么，又或者是说些“他们俩不总是吵完又会和好嘛”之类的话来给他敏感的哥哥一些安慰。他们甚至自创了表示“弗朗西斯和亚瑟吵架”的手语，左右手在互相靠近的时候手从握拳到完全张开。做这个动作的时候左右手的手指总是会碰到一起，这个时候他们会笑起来。

“Dad还没回来吗？”马修右手食指从侧面指了指右眼（注1）。

“他已经到机场了，Papa说因为下大雪高速路封路了，”阿尔弗雷德比划着，说到亚瑟时右手举到耳边，拇指和食指碰了两下（注2），“你觉得他会带什么礼物回来？”

“谁知道呢。”

他们用手语聊了一会儿，直到弗朗西斯上楼来催他们洗澡睡觉。马修摸了摸窗子，能感觉到外面风很大，玻璃也在震动。弗朗西斯摸了摸他的头发，于是马修抬头看他的口型：“快去洗澡睡觉吧。亚瑟明天就回来。”

第二天早上马修醒来的时候看了看床头的时钟，发现时间已经过了校车来的时间，吓得他立刻爬了起来冲下楼洗漱。他看到弗朗西斯正在煎鸡蛋，于是比着手语问：“为什么不叫我起床？”

“昨晚学校来电话通知停课了，亲爱的，”弗朗西斯对他说，“既然你起来了，你能去叫阿尔弗雷德下来吃早餐吗？”

马修点了点头又跑上了楼，阿尔弗雷德还躺在床上，美国队长的盾牌抱枕被踢到了地上。马修把它捡了起来抱在怀里，然后拍了拍阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德看到时间时更是惊慌地摔到地上，而马修告诉他今天放假时他又立刻高兴地冲了下楼。

“可以玩雪啦——”他大喊了一声。

马修看着他的背影不知道他说了些什么，但他猜阿尔弗雷德大概会念叨着“放假”、“玩雪”之类的话。

自由职业的弗朗西斯可以和两个孩子一起待在家，吃早餐的时候他打开了电视，新闻播报说暴风雪下了一夜，在今早终于停了，交通正在恢复之中。

“你和Dad昨天吵架了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。马修一脸惊慌地看着阿尔弗雷德，毕竟在亚瑟和弗朗西斯背着他们吵架时他们通常都会装作没看见。

弗朗西斯表情仿佛是被咖啡呛到了，“嗯……你们听到了？”

“是关于马修吗？”阿尔弗雷德开始打手语。这是为了方便马修跟上他们的对话。

弗朗西斯也开始用手语说：“不是。”

“那你们为什么要吵架呢？”马修问。

“嗯……”弗朗西斯想了一会儿，“这是我们之间的交流方式。像是我们可以打手语来交流，不懂手语的人不理解我们在说什么；我和他吵架的时候就像是在说只有我们自己懂的语言——不过大概会有点吓人。吓到你们了吗？抱歉抱歉。”

他看着两个孩子似懂非懂的表情，突然说：“我有个主意。我们去机场接亚瑟怎么样？”

阿尔弗雷德和马修兴奋地跑上楼换上厚外套，马修还抱着他的手提电脑，打开一个软件，能够将人说话的内容显示在电脑屏幕上，也可以合成电子人声念出马修输入的句子。这样在弗朗西斯开车的时候他不用分心看着马修了。

车流很慢，他们坐在车上，为了方便马修使用他的软件没有打开收音机。马修连上了无线网，又登上了他的博客。并没有新消息提醒。

“你们知道吗？亚瑟以前有辆机车。”弗朗西斯突然说。

“哇喔，真的吗？你是说Dad？”阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，“怎么可能！”

“那时候我们还在念大学，我们经常会因为一些杂事吵起来，每次吵完他就会去兜风，”弗朗西斯说，马修就看着屏幕上的文字，“嘛……我偶尔也会借他的开啦。”

“哇，”马修的电脑传来电子音，“好酷。”

“嗯，我们大学的时候就没少吵架，所以他那辆车用的很频繁。不过在毕业之后他就把它卖掉了，”弗朗西斯说。阿尔弗雷德对马修做了一个表示遗憾的鬼脸，逗得马修咯咯笑了起来。

“我还以为Dad上大学时会是一个普通的无趣书呆子呢。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“当然不，”弗朗西斯说，“也许我可以找找以前的照片，大概还能找到那辆机车——当时他决定卖掉它的时候我们又吵过一次，我觉得留着也没什么关系。”阿尔弗雷德拼命的点头。

“……这也吵得起来啊，”电脑发出电子音。

“Well，”弗朗西斯说，“大概我们的交流方式不太一样……亚瑟嘛， 他说的话和他心里想的总会绕个弯。但我又能怎么办呢？如果你爱他，就只能去学他的语言。他虽然嘴上严厉，但假如你听懂他的话的话，你会发现他是个温柔的人。”

“就像是手语一样吗？”马修问，“只有懂手语的人才能知道我们在说什么？”

“嗯……有点像，”弗朗西斯点了点头。

他们到了停车场，弗朗西斯打了个电话，过了一会儿就看到穿着羽绒服的亚瑟拉着一个银色箱子走了过来。弗朗西斯打开了后备箱，然后下车帮他提行李。

“Dad！”阿尔弗雷德也跟着跳下车，拉着马修跑过去。亚瑟蹲下来抱了抱他们两个，然后说：“快回车里去——外面简直要冷死了。”他们乖乖地坐回后座，弗朗西斯关后备箱。

“白痴，路上堵得很还跑来机场，”亚瑟对弗朗西斯说，“要不是你过来的话我早就回到家了。”

“那当然是因为我们想你了啊亚瑟，”弗朗西斯给了他一个吻面礼。

“腻腻歪歪的，”亚瑟嘴上这么说，但并没有任何拒绝的动作。他扣上安全带，“走啦，快点回家。”然后亚瑟从随身的包里掏出一张内存卡递给马修：“这是给你的照片，马修。”

“耶，有礼物可以拆了！”阿尔弗雷德开心地大叫。亚瑟让他安静些（“做个绅士，阿尔弗雷德”）。

“嘿Dad，Papa说你以前有辆机车。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“什么？……喔，”亚瑟的表情先是惊讶，然后又有些窘迫，像是什么秘密被戳穿了一般，“啊，都多少年前的事情了……”

他们在车上吵吵闹闹的，回到家已经下午了。他们没吃午饭，于是弗朗西斯立刻去加热冰箱里的松饼，并且承诺一会儿会有一顿丰盛的晚餐。吃过迟到的午饭后马修抱着亚瑟送的白熊玩偶（阿尔弗雷德礼物的是警车模型），坐在床上看亚瑟给他拍的照片。亚瑟甚至给他留了一些介绍文字和在网络上查找资料的关键词。他选了几张放在博客上，照惯例写了很多介绍。最后他加上了一行字：“……我们都像是生活在不同国家的人一般，假如两个人想相互了解，得努力地学会对方的语言。”

窗外一片洁白。

注1：英语手语里Daddy的表示方法

注2：法语手语里Papa的表示方法

注3：亚瑟是坐俄航回来的

**FIN**


End file.
